Es Tiempo de Navidad
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Porque la Navidad ha llegado al mundo mágico. Serie de viñetas. Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Mañana del 16 de diciembre de 1972**

—¡Sirius! ¿Por qué no has ordenado tu baúl? —pregunta James con fastidio saliendo del baño.

Sirius lo mira extrañado (y aún medio dormido) desde su cama, su tono es muy parecido al de Remus cuando está a punto de reprenderlo por algo, y no sabe el por qué de la pregunta, ¿desde cuando a James le importa el orden de la habitación? —¿Desde cuando te importa el orden de la habitación? —responde con una pregunta sin poder pensar en algo mejor.

—El tren sale a las 10 ¿vas a ir en pijama? —insiste James ignorando la pregunta

—¿Ir? ¿Donde?

—A casa, tarado

—Yo no voy a Grimmauld Place este año...

—A tu casa no, a mi casa... a casa.

—Yo...

—Mi padre le preguntó a tu padre hace semanas —James se detiene y lo mira serio —¿Creíste que te dejaría aquí otra Navidad?

—Eeehhh

—Mi mamá te espera. Parece que está más emocionada por ti que por mí —bromea lanzando una cosas al baúl de Sirius.

— …

—¡¿Vas a ir en pijama?! —lo urge James —Los chicos ya están desayunando. Mejor te espero abajo. —deja caer una camisa hecha una bola dentro del caldero que está en el baúl antes de salir con paso rápido —¡Sirius apúrate! —le grita desde la escalera.

Han pasado tres minutos y Sirius aún no se ha movido. Sorprendido. Sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Miércoles 12 de diciembre de 1973**

En cuanto entran a las cocinas decenas de elfos voltean a saludarlos alegremente.

—¡WOW! —exclaman, al unisono los tres chicos.

—Les dije que era espectacular —comenta Peter con un dejo de suficiencia. Había descubierto la entrada por casualidad al ver a unos chicos de séptimo salir cargados de postres. El Baile de Navidad se acerca y la cocina bulle de actividad: vapores de todos colores y de fragancias exquisitas subiendo desde las ollas, el incesante ruido de cuchillos sobre las tablas de picar, montañas de pasteles desbordando las mesas.

Un elfo se acerca —¿Cómo puedo servirlos amos? ¿Galletas? —y les ofrece una bandeja de galletas aún tibias, todos sacan y empiezan a comer.

—¿Desean algo de beber? ¿té? ¿jugo?—ofrece otro elfo acercándose.

—Si desea puedo prepararle algo especial — propone una elfina.

—¿Tienes bocaditos de pan de queso? —pregunta Sirius con soltura.

—¡Sirius! Ellos ya tienen suficiente trabajo. —lo detiene Remus.

—¡Pero ella ofreció! —se defiende Sirius. Mientras tanto la elfina ya va en camino a cumplir el pedido.

—Por favor tomen asiento amos —dice otro.

—¿Tostadas? ¿Pastel?—se suma otro más.

—¿Papas asadas?

—¡Quiero papas! —Reacciona Peter

—Es mejor de lo que dicen los rumores —reflexiona Remus sacando un trozo del pan de queso de Sirius.

—¡Eres un genio Peter! —afirma James orgulloso escupiendo migas a su cara.

Peter sonríe a más no poder, ha sido su hazaña merodeadora del año.

Salen con más dulces de los que pueden cargar y un par queda desparramado camino a la torre, pero con los que llegan a salvo se disponen a celebrar.

Un par de horas después ríen intentando no hacer demasiado alboroto, alegres y llenos de azúcar, su primera celebración navideña del año.

La primera "Celebración Navideña Ilegal" en la historia de los merodeadores.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**30 de diciembre de 1974**

Lo abrazaría, lo rodearía con sus brazos. Lo sujetaría para siempre. Lo protegería de todo mal. Pero sabe que no es posible. Lo abrazaría, aunque no sirviera de nada, pero sólo le haría más daño. Así que se conforma con acariciar su mejilla. Un consuelo patético y escaso. Remus duerme y él desliza su dedo índice lento y suave para no despertarlo.

—Mmm, ¿Sirius? —lo llama con un sonido seco.

—Hola ¿quieres jugo? —Se acerca a la ventana para servir un vaso.

—Agua, por favor —pide Remus —Lo siento, supongo que no estaba en tus planes pasar las vacaciones en la enfermería —Se disculpa. Pero sí estaba en los planes de Sirius, él sabía que sería luna llena durante las vacaciones y que Remus se quedaría.

Sirius sonríe desde la ventana, incapaz de ordenar razones y explicarse adecuadamente, lo mira con sus ojos grises traspasados de luz.

Remus sonríe de vuelta. Remus siempre entiende. Percibe las palabras, el abrazo y todo lo que no alcanza a formarse en algo más tangible.

"Lo abrazaría" piensa mientras le alcanza el vaso con cuidado.

Remus toma un trago pequeño antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita. Se hace a un lado y le deja espacio, Sirius se sienta y Remus lo abraza: lo rodea por la cintura y se sujeta con fuerza.

A Sirius se le vacía el pecho por la sorpresa, pestañea unas veces y lo abraza de vuelta. Sabe que su corazón lo está delatando y se avergonzaría si no tuviese tantos sentimientos dando vueltas, haciéndolo temblar. Así que asume la desesperación con la que necesitaba ese abrazo y se aferra a Remus un poco más, hunde su cara en el cabello color miel y cierra sus ojos, sabiendo que ahí esta protegido de todo mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Viernes, tercera semana de diciembre de 1976**

El tren se detiene en King Cross y los estudiantes se apuran, quieren comenzar sus vacaciones cuanto antes. Es 17 de diciembre y todos sienten que las vacaciones serán muy cortas y la expectación por los regalos demasiado larga.

James ataja a Lily en la salida del vagón. Ella frunce el ceño y está a punto de decir algo cuando él se acerca, susurra en su oído -Feliz Navidad Evans -y deja caer una liviana cajita en el bolsillo de su capa antes de dejarla ir.

**Viernes, cuarta semana de diciembre de 1976**

Cuando la celebración de Nochebuena concluye Lily sube a su cuarto, observa la cajita sobre su escritorio y su curiosidad la tienta una vez más. La cajita ha permanecido cerrada como debe ser. Pero la ha observado, tomado y sacudido infinidad de veces durante la semana. ¿Qué será?. Sabe que debe esperar hasta mañana pero de verdad le intriga. La tradición dice que la mañana de Navidad es cuando se abren los obsequios. "¿Por qué me haces romper las reglas James?" reclama mientras desenvuelve su regalo. Son un par de hoquillas para cabello. Pequeñas y sobrias, que sirven para tomar unos cuantos mechones: adornan, ordenan, pero no buscan domar esa cabellera, no pretenden controlar o imponerse de manera alguna.

"Son hermosas" piensa Lily sorprendida y una sensación de "por fin" la invade y la conforma. No es un regalo fabuloso, rimbombante, sin embargo es evidente que lo ha elegido él, pensando en ella y no en impresionarla. "Son hermosas" repite mientras las observa en el espejo, delicadamente sujetadas a sus rizos.

Desdobla la tarjeta que permanece en la caja. Contiene sólo una línea, Lily se sonroja al leerla:

"Porque, aunque lo mereces todo, no necesitas nada más - James"


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Domingo 25 de diciembre de 1977 **

—¿Estoy borracho? —Pregunta Peter por cuarta vez en la noche. Claro que estaba borracho, cuando comienza con la absurda pregunta es señal de que lo está. James asiente en la oscuridad sin llegar a contestarle.

Remus y Sirius están un poco más allá hablando de con el Sirius analítico que solo aparece después de la segunda botella de hidromiel y el quinto trago de whisky de fuego. Remus se asegura de no emborracharse tanto para poder disfrutar a Sirius y sus conversaciones elevadas que serpentean entre Foucault y la Guerra, el sabor de los Davidoff que se consumen entre sus labios y el pasado, las reflexiones de fin de año y el disco homónimo de Humple Pie.

Remus suspira y su aliento se condensa y se vuelve bruma, le gustaría detener el tiempo en ese instante, con Sirius a su lado trenzando ideas en palabras densas, mirando al infinito desde la torre de astronomía, a un par de minutos de terminar el día de Navidad. Sonríe conmovido por nada en especial.

—Estoy borracho —afirma Sirius cuando se da cuenta de la sonrisa de Remus.

—Si, un poco —corrobora Remus sin perder la sonrisa —... me gustas borracho.

—Tú me gustas siempre —responde Sirius en un acceso de sinceridad.

Remus ríe ante la declaración, Sirius ríe también, fue algo dicho sin pensar.

Sirius se acerca y rodea a Remus por los hombros —Me gustas siempre —le dice en un susurro, frente con frente —Me gustas mucho —concluye mientras junta sus labios con los de Remus.

"Detener el tiempo" es lo que piensa Remus cuando siente el contacto de los labios de Sirius. Luego ya no puede pensar.


	6. Chapter 7

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

James la invitó a la cena de Navidad en su casa, celebraron la Nochebuena junto a una docena de invitados además de la familia, incluido Sirius. Por otro lado, sus padres le pidieron que fuera a pasar el día de Navidad a casa, James aceptó ir a almorzar, fue correcto, divertido e ignoró a Petunia con elegancia. Lily se dio por satisfecha, no podía pedir más.

Esa tarde James se escapó con los chicos, fueron a beber y a pasear, hablaron, comieron y rieron hasta que amaneció el día 26. A pesar del frío fue una de las mejores tardes desde los tiempos de Hogwarts.

**Día después de Navidad 1978**

Lily observa una foto muggle que descansa en la mesita de noche de James: es blanca y al reverso tiene una inscripción en letra de Remus "Navidad con Amigos".

—¿Qué es? —pregunta buscando algún significado.

—La nieve... —James la tuerce —el cielo...

—¿Quién la tomó?

—No sé... Es de la cámara de Remus, creo que la tomó Peter ...o yo.

—¿Bebieron? —Lily pregunta aunque la respuesta es obvia

—Si, un poco

—Ok

James devuelve la fotografía a su lugar y la acomoda con cuidado. La observa con cariño unos instantes y mira a Lily sonriendo —Bajemos —le propone. Ella asiente.

Antes de salir de la habitación ella observa la imagen una vez más. Los quiere a todos (a James lo adora) pero no alcanza a entender como una fotografía blanca es una "Navidad con Amigos"


	7. Chapter 6

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**31 de diciembre de 1979**

—Shhhh —reclama Sirius sacudiendo una mano

—Sirius... ¡¿Estás estudiando?! —pregunta Remus incrédulo.

—Tengo un examen el lunes —Explica Sirius sin despegar los ojos del libro.

—Es víspera de Año Nuevo ¿tienes que estudiar justo ahora? —Remus no lo puede creer.

—Después del año nuevo voy a estar borracho.

—Lo sé, pero tuviste dos semanas para estudiar.

—Bueno... sí, podría haber estudiado antes pero... lo olvidé. Las vacaciones son divertidas ¿sabes?

—Lo son, pero debes hacer la tarea a tiempo —Remus sintió por un instantes que estaban de regreso en Hogwarts —¿Que asignatura es?.

—Encantamientos Protectores II. En la tarde vi los apuntes y libros de apoyo: Es mucho y es difícil —concluye Sirius mirándolo con ojos de perrito.

—¿Desesperación de ultimo minuto?

—Algo así.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—¿Quieres ayudarme? ¿en serio? ...es víspera de año nuevo —le advierte Sirius. Remus sonríe y asiente. —Pregúntame de esto — le pide entregándole un libro abierto, indicándole el segundo párrafo.

Remus formula un par de preguntas y escucha las respuestas, complementa la información y corrige los detalles. Es exigente como profesor.

—Sirius...

—Mmm...

—Me temo que estas madurando —sentencia Remus.

—Lástima —se queja Sirius.

—Te sienta bien —lo conforma.

—Gracias. Creo que me vuelve más sexy

—Sirius, nos apuramos o nos perderemos la fiesta

—Vamos, ya terminamos — cierra un libro y se pone de pie

—No eres lo suficientemente maduro para ser sexy

—Pero soy sexy por otras razones —le explica lo obvio mientras lo empuja hacia la chimenea —muévete, quiero alcohol y festejo.

—Volvemos a estudiar mañana — advierte Remus mientras entra a la chimenea

—Si claro, vamos a estudiar mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**21 de diciembre de 1980**

—Pero Lily, no decidas aún, escúchame primero —insiste Sirius en una discusión que han sostenido durante todo otoño que finaliza hoy.

—No, Sirius —Responde Lily de manera automática.

—¡Pero es su primer regalo de Navidad! —Rebate Sirius

—Entonces tienes mucho tiempo para darle ese tipo de regalos.

—LilyyyYYYyy

—¡NO! Aún no sabe caminar

—Y eso que importa, cuanto antes mejor.

—No, Sirius —Responde Lily otra vez

—Es una parte importante de su educación.

Lily lo mira con esa mirada inapelable de "esta conversación llegó hasta aquí" antes voltear los ojos al cielo —Merlín dame paciencia —murmura yendo a la cocina.

—Pero Lily, yo lo acompañaría...

—¡NO! —grita Lily desde la cocina.

(y esa será respuesta por muchos meses más)


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**13 de enero de 1986**

El ruido de una cerradura chirriante lo despierta de un sueño sinsentido.

Hoy es un día oscuro, hace frío y podría estar nevando, aunque podría no ser. La luz es engañosa y a la prisión la rodea un microclima que impide que la tibieza del sol penetre las ínfimas ventanas de las celdas.

Un pensamiento lo encuentra con la guardia baja: "Es Navidad" se dice a si mismo. Aunque podría no ser.

Es una idea ridícula, no hay ninguna señal que pueda indicarlo. Pero da igual: La Navidad no traspasa los muros de Azkaban.

Recibió tantos regalos en la infancia, lujos, exquisiteces y cachivaches, cantidades incontables de objetos. Variados y hermosos. Si tuviera que describirlos serían luminosos, no porque fueran mágicos, sino que porque provienen de una época luminosa de su existencia.

Pero hoy, si pudiera pedir algo, una sola cosa, es algo imposible de envolver y no hay lazo que lo adorne apropiadamente ...Pero no, no puede...

No hay quien lo escuche y es imposible que sea cumplido. ¿Quién tomaría en cuenta una petición de él? No se lo merece. No merece un presente, por pequeño que sea, por simple que sea. Y eso precisamente es lo que lo hace tan difícil. Imposible. Imposible.

Así que el pensamiento da unas vueltas en su mente y se va. Le provoca una sonrisa que no está seguro que haya llegado a su rostro. Lo tibio que surge de su interior, en contraste con el desolador entorno, deja un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda .

El pensamiento vuelve un par de veces en los días siguientes y su llegada fugaz lo reconforta. Pero finalmente se pierde en los días, en el frío y en la oscuridad de Azkaban.

Si pudiera pedir algo.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, presiona el botón atrás y todos amigos. ;)

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**Madrugada del 26 de diciembre de 1995**

Remus observa como las luces del corredor vuelan hacia la cocina y todo queda oscuro.

Un minuto después las ve volver.

Avanza viendo las esferas de luz ir y venir —¿A eso te dedicas ahora? —Pregunta divertido cuando llega a la entrada de la cocina.

—Sip, es un buen pasatiempo —contesta Sirius relajado, desde en el mismo lugar donde suele sentarse cenar. Activa el desiluminador y apaga todas las luces.

—Son las casi las cuatro de la mañana —comenta Remus como si eso importara —¿De donde sacaste eso?

—Dumbledore lo olvidó aquí ayer — explica Sirius y devuelve las luces.

—No creo que él olvide un objeto como ese —razona Remus apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

—Entonces digamos que lo dejó con un propósito

—¿Y qué propósito podría ser ese?

—No lo sé... — Sirius apaga las luces. Remus lo oye moverse y para cuando prende las luces otra vez está de pie frente a él —Pero se me ocurren varias ideas para aprovecharlo... —le dice, dedicándole una mirada depredadora. Y vuelve a apagar las luces.

Se encuentran en la oscuridad, se sujetan en un abrazo y se besan. Sirius busca el cuello de Remus y hunde su rostro, inspira sintiendo el olor de su cabello y el cuerpo de Remus se estremece en un escalofrío.

Sirius se detiene y prende las luces, Remus lo observa con ojos brillantes y mejillas encendidas, expectante. Pregunta con la mirada y Remus asiente.

Y apagan las luces.


	11. Chapter 11

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**23 de diciembre de 1996**

Hay días que Remus desearía al menos una tumba, un ataúd, un cuerpo... una certeza. La certeza de la muerte de Sirius. Se acerca la Navidad y Remus necesita, con desesperación, un lugar concreto que le permita el rito: vestirse para la ocasión, recorrer una y otra vez un camino igual, la oportunidad hablar con el silencio y con el vacío sin esperar respuesta: "_He estado bien, hace frío, nevó ayer. Molly me invitó a la cena de Nochebuena, no sé si voy a ir ¿voy?¿qué opinas?"_

Hoy es lunes.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Sentir que haces algo, aunque en realidad no fuese nada.

Sentirse menos solo, e imaginar por un instante que esta ahí. "_¿Estás ahí?"_

Pero Sirius tuvo que ser especial hasta para eso. Sonríe frente a la ironía.

Hoy es uno de esos días. "_Hoy, igual que ayer"_

Revuelve el café por hacer algo y mira la ventana, sigue esperando que anochezca, con mucho por afrontar, pero sin una motivación que despeje el camino hacia el futuro.

Y la vida sigue pasando.

Mañana será martes.


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

_· Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

**24 de diciembre de 2001**

—Haddy! —grita Teddy corriendo a su encuentro.

—Mi regalo de Navidad para ti — Anuncia Harry con tono protocolar: abraza a Teddy.

Teddy lo mira con ojitos oscuros vivarachos y con gesto enfurruñado: está seguro que esconde algo.

—¿No te gustó? ¿Muy poco?... Deja intentar otra vez —en esta ocasión toma a Teddy en brazos, lo estruja y lo deja en el suelo. —¿Qué te pareció?

—Bien, me gustó —responde luego de analizar la situación por un instante.

—Pequeño, eres demasiado bueno ¿sabes? —dice Harry desordenando su cabello azul.

Teddy sonríe sin entender.

—Ok, ahora hablemos en serio. Tu regalo...

—Va a quedar bajo el árbol hasta mañana. Aún no es Navidad —advierte su abuela.

—Lo sé... ¡Solo por esta vez! —suplica Harry.

—Pod favod! —suplica Teddy.

—Por favor! —insiste Harry.

—Pod favod! —insiste Teddy.

—De acuerdo. Por esta vez — cede Andrómeda. Sabe que es mentira, pero le agrada pretender que tiene algo de autoridad sobre ellos.

—¡Eehhh! —Los dos celebran su triunfo al unísono.

Harry se aclara la garganta y anuncia solemne: —Ahijado, tu regalo —le entrega un paquete alargado de unos 70 centímetros.

Teddy lo desenvuelve sentado en el suelo —¡Una escoba! —grita. Se levanta de un brinco rumbo al jardín, tira de Harry para que lo acompañe y Andrómeda lo ataja para calzarle las botas y el abrigo.

El niño recibe instrucciones, monta, y la escoba se eleva lo suficiente como para despegar sus pies del suelo, no es mucho, pero Teddy no puede más de alegría. —¡Mida! ¡vuelo! — mira a Harry con sus ojitos miel llenos de orgullo. Da vueltas por el jardín con Harry a su lado hasta que se cansa.

—!Gacias! —esta vez Teddy lo abraza primero.

Para Harry ese abrazo es el mejor regalo de Navidad.


End file.
